Jaded Nightmare
by Azkadellio
Summary: On a bored day during summer break, the gang go to a new pizza place that opened up close by. While there, Jade decides to get a job there as the night guard. Will she regret it? Or will it just be a way to make some money and pass her summer free time? T for language and violence throughout, maybe M in the future.
1. Chapter 1

**I know I have other stuff to work on, but this idea came while talking with Invader Johnny.**

 **Fair warning: I don't know much about** _ **'Five Nights At Freddy's'**_ **. So, none of the human characters from** _ **'Five Nights At Freddy's'**_ **will be seen, just the animatronics and store.**

 **This is AU for both subject matters, but more for** _ **'Five Nights At Freddy's'**_ **over** _ **'VicTORious'**_ **, so the back story to what happened is different from what the games showed. I did look up the games to get an idea, but never played them.**

 **I tried not to follow what Invader Johnny is doing, and what StakeTheHeart did. And I thank Invader Johnny for the idea.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own 'VicTORious' or** _ **'Five Nights At Freddy's'**_ **, or any characters.**

 **No POV**

"So, what do you guys want to do for lunch?" Tori asks as she, her girlfriend Jade, and their friends sit by Beck's RV on a Wednesday, their summer break before senior year starting the week before.

"Nozu?" Andre suggests, shrugging his shoulders.

"We go there a lot." Jade counters, her legs on Tori's lap.

"Karaoke Dokie?" Cat tries from beside Robbie and Rex.

"We were there yesterday." Beck counters, Trina sitting closer to him than he'd like. "Inside Out Burger?" He suggests, looking at the others.

"What about that new pizza place that opened up a month ago? Freddy Fazbear's Pizza?" Trina asks, inching closer to Beck.

"Isn't that place for kids? Don't they have animatronic animals or something?" Jade asks, raising an eyebrow at the elder Vega.

"I want to go." Cat says quickly, sitting up straighter.

"Why there though? There are other pizza places we can go to." Tori asks, rubbing Jade's legs. "Isn't that place like a half hour or so drive?"

"Something new, so why not?" Robbie asks, Rex nodding in agreement.

"Fine. But the guys are paying." Jade says, staring at Cat when the redhead squeals and starts clapping. "I'll take Tori, and Cat. Beck, you take Trina, Andre, and Robbie." She demands, taking her legs off of Tori's lap and standing up.

"And what about me?" Rex asks as Robbie stands up.

"Oh. Yeah. Forgot about you." Jade says, walking over to Rex.

"This won't end well." Tori says with a sigh, knowing her girlfriend well. "One. Two." She says, starting a count. Before she gets to three, Jade grabs Rex and throws him into Beck's RV. "Three." She finishes, shaking her head.

"Let's go." Jade says, walking to her dark purple Dodge Challenger, the same model Dom had in _'The Fast And The Furious'_.

"Why did you do that?" Robbie asks, following Beck to the Canadian's new truck.

"He annoys me and no one likes him." Jade answers as she unlocks her car.

"I kinda hoped Tori woulda calmed her down a bit." Andre says as he heads for the passenger seat of Beck's truck, only to be pushed out of the way for Trina to take the seat instead, making him head to the back seat. "Ow." He says, rubbing his shoulder as he climbs into the back seat.

"I don't have that kind of power over her." Tori calls out, climbing into the passenger seat.

"Too bad." Beck jokes in a whisper as he climbs in so only Trina, Andre, and Robbie hear him.

"Heard that." Jade says, starting her car.

"They got a point." Cat says, sitting in the middle of the back seat and buckling herself in. "We were all kind of hoping you'd calm Jade down a bit." She tells Tori as Jade starts to pull away.

"Too bad." Jade deadpans as she pulls away.

After a forty-five minute drive (Trina insisted/forced them to stop so she can use the bathroom and touch up her make-up), the seven arrive at a medium-sized building. On the outside, it looks like a regular pizza place. The walls are a light yellowish tan, roof a light red, double doors of a light colored wood, and a few windows on each side of the doors, showing the inside of the family pizza place. From what the teens see as they walk to the doors, the inner walls are a darker shade of the outer walls. On one side of the inside, to the left of the doors, stands a small stage, similar to the one in Sikowitz's classroom in Hollywood Arts, with the animal animatronics on the stage.

In the middle stands a brown bear with a black top hat and a microphone in his right paw. To his left is a yellow chicken with a bib saying 'Let's Eat' and a cupcake in its left wing. And beside the bear stands a purple bunny with a guitar in its hands.

"Those things are creepy looking." Jade comments as they walk in and make their way to a couple of tables close by.

"You like them, don't you?" Tori asks her girlfriend as the group sit down, and not caring about the stares from other customers, pushing two tables together and adjusting the seats.

"Nah. Too kid friendly." Jade says, grabbing the menu from the table.

"Kid friendly?" Trina asks, staring at her sister's girlfriend.

"Heh heh. They look so cute." Cat says with a giggle, watching the animatronics 'sing' on the small stage.

"Point taken." Trina says, shaking her head at the redhead.

"Hello. Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza." A somewhat tall guy with short light brown hair and a five o'clock shadow says as the teens take their seats. "What may I get you to drink?" He asks them, handing them some menus.

"Coffee." Jade answers before anyone can say anything else. "She'll have pink lemonade, she'll have water, and I don't care about the others." She says, pointing to Tori, then Cat, before waving her arms in the direction of the others.

"Uh….." The guy, Jon V. by his nametag, staring at the pale girl before him.

"What kind of drinks do you have?" Beck asks, shaking his head at his ex.

"Uh, we sell both Pepsi and Coke products and coffee. As well as water and lemonade, both pink and regular." Jon says, looking to the Canadian.

"I'll take a Coke." Beck says, looking through the menu.

"Sprite." "Pepsi." "Coke." Andre, Robbie, and Trina say, Trina only because it's what Beck ordered.

"And you two?" Jon asks Tori and Cat as he writes down everyone's orders.

"Pink lemonade." "Wild Cherry Pepsi." Tori and Cat say, Cat seeing the Pepsi flavor on the list of drinks in the menu.

"I'll be back in a minute with your drinks." Jon says, writing down the orders and turning to get the drinks.

"I don't like the way the bear is staring at me." Tori says nervously, glancing at the dancing animatronic bear on the stage, his head seemingly looking straight at her.

"It's a stupid bear toy. It's made of a metal frame with material or whatever making the fur, hat, whatever." Jade says, pecking Tori's lips. "Chill out. If he tries anything, I'll have a robot bear head on my dresser by evening." She says, going back to the menu. "I know it's a pizza place, but there's an awful lot of pizza and little to nothing else to order." She says, looking over the menu.

"What? Did you expect there to be hamburger, fries, and salad?" Tori asks, flipping through the variety of pizza choices.

"I was hoping for more than pizza." Jade says as she flips through.

"At least they have some choices of toppings instead of just pepperoni, sausage, cheese, mushroom, et cetera." Andre adds in, glancing up.

"Have you decided what you wanted to eat yet?" Jon asks, walking to the table with their drinks on a tray.

"Three large pizzas. One with half pepperoni and half extra cheese. One with a third pineapple, third pepperoni, and the other third sausage. And the final half vegetarian, half Hawaiian." Jade says, folding up the menu and setting it aside.

"Okay." Jon says, writing down the order. "Would you like anything for your coffee? Cream, sugar?" He asks, collecting the menus.

"Some sugar packets. Nothing else." Jade says, taking the coffee from him.

''Okay. I'll be back with your food in about a half hour or so. There's a small room with some arcade machines by the animatronics. There's also a pool table and ping pong table in the room beside it. Plus, a medium-sized room with a few smaller games for younger children." Jon says, turning to give the cooks the food order.

"Ooh, I want to play in the arcade." Cat says, grabbing her drink and jogging to the door beside the stage, stopping to wave to the animatronics on the way.

"Go with her. Make sure she doesn't cause problems." Jade tells Robbie and Andre.

"Will do." "Yeppers." Andre and Robbie say, getting up and following Cat with their drinks.

"We're gonna play ping pong." Trina says, dragging Beck to the other room, the door Cat went through apparently leading to a hallway since they head there as well.

"And what about us?" Tori asks, sipping her pink lemonade.

"And let your boyfriend not look at you?" Jade jokes, nodding towards the bear.

"Jealous?" Tori asks with a joke, smirking.

"Never." Jade says, pecking Tori's lips again.

"You're fired, Christopher." A deep male voice says from behind Tori and Jade. Turning around, they see a tall man with a thick beard pushing a shorter man with a clean shaven face out of an back room.

"It's not my fault. This place is creepy at night." The shorter man, Christopher, says with a cautious eye at the animatronics.

"Don't give me your excuses. You're fired." The taller guy, the manager the two girls figure, pushing him towards the door.

"What was that about?" Tori asks, watching the now fired guy leave.

"Don't know. Maybe a night manager or something? He said this place was creepy at night." Jade says, shrugging her shoulders.

As the two talk and wait for their friends and food to arrive, the talk and watch everyone in the restaurant each and have fun, even watching the animatronics 'dance' as music plays. "Uh, that's kinda creepy." Tori says after fifteen minutes of waiting.

"What?" Jade asks, looking from the kids running around to her girlfriend.

"Is it me, or do the animatronics have fangs behind their teeth?" Tori asks, watching the animatronics.

"Huh, I think you're right." Jade says, looking at them closely. "Cool." She says, staring with awe in her eyes and voice.

"What is wrong with you?" Tori asks, looking at Jade.

"Don't know. Never been tested." Jade answers with a shrug of her shoulders.

Ten minutes later, as the others return to the table, Jon arrives with their three pizzas on a large tray. "Here you go." He says, handing them the pizzas to organize as they feel.

"Who got fired?" Jade asks, handing the veggie/Hawaiian pizza to Cat and Robbie.

"Excuse me?" Jon asks as Tori hands Beck, Trina, and Andre the pineapple/pepperoni/sausage pizza.

"Some guy got fired like, fifteen-twenty minutes ago. Who was he?" Jade asks, taking the pepperoni/extra cheese pizza and placing it between herself and Tori.

"The latest in charge of watching this place at night." Jon answers, looking nervous.

"Don't you guys have a security system?" Beck asks as everyone takes a slice of pizza.

"Kinda. The night guard is in charge of watching the animatronics. From what I hear, they have to let the animatronics wander around at night or something so the gears don't lock up. So, someone gets hired to make sure they don't get loose or something." Jon says, looking more nervous.

"What? There's more to the story." Jade points out, taking a bite of her cheese pizza.

"They don't last too long. At most a week, but they usually quit or get fired. I've been here for a couple of weeks, and I've seen five different guys come and go. One of which disappeared with no sign." Jon says, the last sentence in a mumble.

"What does it pay?" Jade asks, looking curious.

"Uh, a little over six bucks an hour. Why?" Jon asks, hesitant.

"I can use a summer job." Jade says, shrugging her shoulders.

"How many hours a night?" Jade asks, ignoring the stares from Tori and the others.

"Six." Jon answers, staring at the Goth.

"Get me an application." Jade orders, eating her pizza.

"Uh. Okay." Jon says slowly, turning and heading away, taking a few glances at Jade as he walks away.

"What?" Jade asks when she looks around and sees the looks from the others.

"You're taking a job at a place where you were just told about all the people that left this place? Doing the same job you're no doubt applying for?" Tori asks her girlfriend, raising a curious eyebrow at her.

"Yeah. And?" Jade asks, matching Tori's gaze.

"You're interested in the night watch position?" The manager, a tall guy of about six and a half feet or so, military-style buzzcut, and hint of facial hair growing, asks a short moment later, Jon the waiter taking care of another table.

"Yeah. Why?" Jade asks, turning the face the tall, intimidating (to everyone expect Jade) man.

"We don't exactly get a lot of people wanting the position. That's all." The manager says, a sheet of paper in hand. "Here's your application. Turn it in whenever you get the chance." He says, walking away.

"Can you get their autographs for me?" Cat asks as they all get back to eating and Jade works on the application.

"Who's autographs?" Jade asks, filling out her name, address, phone number, and wok experience. (Which is little, helping her father at his law firm last Summer for a couple of months.)

"The animatronics." Cat says simply, no sign of joking in her voice.

 **I know this might seem slow for now. This is only part one of two of the beginning. Next chapter will be out in a couple of days or so. If you all think I should continue after that, let me know and I'll continue with Jade's first night.**

 **Thank you for reading, I hope you liked it.**

 **Blessed Be.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the follows, faves, and reviews. I was originally going to update this yesterday, but decided to wait a day. The main reason is because this will slowly get darker as the chapters go on, and I figured October would be a good time to get this story going. Didn't think of it when I posted the first chapter.  
**

 **Here's chapter two, and this goes to the beginning of Jade's first night.  
**

 **I know this has more humor than horror or anything, but that will slowly change.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own** _ **'VicTORious'**_ **or** _ **'Five Nights At Freddy's'**_ **.**

 **Jade POV**

"Why do you _have_ to take this job? There are other places you can go, you know?" Tori asks as we lay in my bed, dressed in only our underwear, as we relax before I have to get ready for my first night at work.

"I know, but it seems like an interesting place." I say, sliding my right hand up and down her inner thigh, my wrist brushing against her mound. "Besides, how many other places around here have a story like that behind them?" I ask, smirking as she starts to breathe heavier.

"I'm sure there are plenty others." Tori gasps out when I 'accidentally' apply pressure to her mound. "What about trying for the day time instead of night?" She asks, glaring at me when I move my hand away and start massaging her thigh again.

"Daytime's boring." I say simply, applying pressure with my nails and leaving five reddening marks down her thigh, smirking when she releases a small moan. "Somebody loves pain with their pleasure." I note, scratching her other thigh.

"Why do you think I'm dating you?" Tori counters, rolling onto her side. "And it's not like I'm the only one." She counters, scratching down my side, over my ribcage, and smirking when I bite my lower lip.

"You know I love the good kind of pain." I say, pushing her onto her back and straddling her. "As much as I'd love to play, I have to shower." I say, squeezing her right breast before climbing off and heading to my door, thankful that my dad and new step-mom (a stereotypical blonde bimbo) are out for a few days for something at my dad's work, and my little brother is spending the summer with our mom and her new boyfriend, since I don't bother to cover myself.

"I hate when you do that." Tori says, getting up to follow me. "You know they're sensitive." She says, grabbing my black silk robe and following me to the bathroom.

"I know. I love it." I say, opening the bathroom door. "Why are you following me?" I ask, acting oblivious, as I strut into the bathroom.

"Like I'm gonna stay in your room, alone, while you shower." Tori says, closing the door after entering it. "And I figured we can share water by showering together." She says, locking the door and removing the robe, kicking off her dark green (I joked about them being the same shade of my eyes at times) bikini cut underwear as I start the shower.

"No. I know how you get when we both shower." I tell her, kicking off my dark red thong.

"She says when she's usually the one who intrudes on my shower time when she stays the night." Tori says, walking towards me.

"Your shower is bigger and has a detachable vibrating shower head. Mine is barely big enough for two, and if the shower head comes off, we'd have to replace it because we broke it." I say, testing the water.

"Again." Tori says with a small chuckle, wrapping her arms around my waist and pressing her breasts to my back.

"Hey, I told you not to hold onto it when I was eating you out. But no, you just had to grip something." I counter, moving her hands up to my breasts, smirking when she starts to pinch my nipples without me telling her to.

"Where else was I supposed to put them?" She asks, biting my shoulder.

"You could have played with your sensitive tits, or my head and hold me close." I suggest, worming out of her grip. "Go. I have to take a quick shower, and our showers are never quick when we share." I say, pushing her back gently.

"Fine." Tori relents, her signature pout on her lips. "But I'm watching _'My Little Pony'_ while I wait." She says, putting the robe back on before tossing her underwear to me.

"Do it, and I make you watch _'The Scissoring'_ right before you go to sleep." I counter, climbing into the shower.

Fifteen minutes later, I'm dried and dressed in my room, brushing my somewhat dry hair as Tori sits on my bed. "When's your shift start?" She asks, sitting cross-legged as I get ready.

"I think Jon said eleven. I work from then to six. It was originally going to be noon to six, but he gave me an extra hour so I can get a feel for the place. I get time and a half that extra hour, but tomorrow I start noon to six at regular pay." I say, putting my hair into a ponytail. "You gonna crash here all night or something?" I ask her, checking the time to see it's a little after ten at night.

"No. Andre's coming to pick me up soon and drop me off at home." Tori says, getting off my bed as I put my brush away.

"He's lucky I know he sees you as a sister, not a potential date." I say, making sure my eyebrow and nose piercings are good.

"And he's lucky that my dad knows that too, or he'd have to worry about a gun to the face when he drops me off." Tori chuckles as her phone goes off. "And that's him now." She says, checking her text.

"Tell him if he doesn't get you home safely, I'll put him in a _'Saw'_ trap." I warn her as she texts him back that she's on her way.

"Got it." Tori says, giving me a quick peck on the lips.

"That's all I get?" I ask, grabbing my keys and phone as I follow her downstairs to the door.

"I'd give you more, but then you'd be late for work and my dad would be looking for Andre if I didn't get home soon." She says, turning before she opens the front door.

"True." I say, pulling her into a kiss, not caring that she opened the door and Andre is watching us. "Stop staring Harris. This isn't a show for you." I tell him when we pull away.

"Then don't make out with your girlfriend in front of me." Andre counters.

"Fight nice you two." Tori reprimands with a smile. "I don't want to explain why my best friend is missing and my girlfriend is cleaning blood off her scissors." She says, giving me a quick hug and peck on the lips before leaving. "Call me when you get off work, okay?" She asks me, her worry from earlier in the day returning.

"Will do." I say, assuring her.

"I can handle my own against Jade." I hear Andre tell Tori as they head to his Escalade.

"Jade and a pair of scissors, plus her knowledge of horror movies, games, t.v. shows, books, et cetera." Tori replies, opening the passenger door.

"Never mind." Andre says, climbing in the driver's side and starting it up a moment later.

"She knows me well." I say as Andre pulls away.

Deciding to grab something to eat since I won't be leaving for another fifteen minutes or so, I head to the kitchen and, after starting the one-cup coffee maker, grab a veggie burger Tori made earlier when she got here and heat it up a bit.

As the coffee pours, I eat the burger with a small moan escaping at the taste. Don't give me that look. My girl knows how to cook. And her Latina heritage shows in anything she cooks, the spices she uses blending in perfectly.

Ten minutes later, I'm heading to my car, a travel mug filled with Belgium coco (I 'borrowed' some from Tori's house after her mom bought more a bit ago.).

The drive doesn't take too long, a little under a half hour, and I spend that time listening to my PearPod, the song Tori and I sang at Nozu when those two idiots, I don't care to remember their names, wouldn't leave us alone, playing as I pull into the near empty parking lot.

"I wonder if I can sneak Tori in one night and give the animatronics a show?" I smirk as I shut off my car and head in, locking it behind me.

 **That's it for this. Next chapter will be Jade's first night, with the introduction to the job. We will see Jon again. He'll act as her guide of sorts, like the voice from the phone in the games, by explaining things in more detail than he did last chapter.**

 **To any fans of** _ **'Five Nights At Freddy's'**_ **, be warned. This, as I stated last chapter, will be AU for the series. I haven't played the games, and only saw a few videos about it on YouTube.**

 **I don't have anything planned, yet at least, for the animatronics. They may or may not just be there.**

 **From next chapter on, each chapter will be one night of her working, with things getting closer to what I have planned for this as each chapter goes on.**

 **Chapters will start to get longer as well.**

 **At first, this may seem more humorous than anything. That's on purpose.**

 **One last thing, I'll be taking a short break with my other stuff for now. I'll still be writing new chapters for them, but won't be posting until I get this one finished.**

 **Thank you for reading, I look forward to your reviews.**

 **Blessed Be.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I know the wage Jade, and the previous night shift employees, gets at the pizza place is lower than what the standard minimum wage in California is. For those who don't know, the minimum wage in California, from what I saw online anyway, is 9.00 an hour. I don't have a proper explanation for why Jade's wage is lower than it's supposed to be. Thanks to ScottyBGood for pointing it out to me. And for the suggestion that it would help explain why they have problems with the position.**

 **Anyway, this chapter starts where the last left off. Each chapter after this, as I think I've mentioned before, will be her shifts at work and will get closer to what I have intended for this fic as it goes. We will see Tori more as this goes on. You'll see what I mean at the end of the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer:** _ **'VicTORious'**_ **and** _ **'Five Nights At Freddy's'**_ **aren't mine. Never were, never will be. All I own are the OC's you'll see in the beginning, Jon and Ashley. Jon is based off a friend of mine, and Ashley is based on his real-life girlfriend.**

 **No POV**

"Hello Jon. Would you like to play a game?" Jade says, sneaking behind the waiter who told her about the opening, using an app on her phone to make her sound like the Jigsaw killer from the _'Saw'_ franchise.

"Don't do that." Jon says, jumping and turning to face Jade. "What was that for?" He asks, shaking his head at the Goth before him.

"I was bored. You were there." Jade says, putting her phone away. "So, show me what I'm supposed to do." She tells him, looking at him.

"Follow me." Jon says, leading her to the back office where she'll be working.

"Yeah, that doesn't sound creepy." Jade notes as she follows him down the hallway, not seeing the way the chicken animatronic, Chica, follows Jade with it's eyes.

"Anyway." Jon says, choosing to ignore Jade. "This is where you'll be working. The Pear Pad there is what you'll be using to watch the camera footage." He tells her, opening the door and pointing to an average sized Pear Pad, thankfully not one of the large ones Robbie loves to carry around, on a wooden table. Beside the Pear Pad is an office phone, one of the ones with a multitude of buttons and caller i.d. In front of the desk is a somewhat comfy looking chair, and a variety of posters, most of which showing the animatronics, a lot Jade hasn't seen before, lining the walls around the office.

"Where's the charger for it in case it runs low?" Jade asks, walking around the small office and drawers in the desk, not seeing anything other than what's on the desk, the walls, and a small notepad and pen in the top drawer of the desk.

"The boss takes it with him. Doesn't want anyone using it all night or something." Jon says, shrugging his shoulders. "From what I understand, you don't need to check the cameras all the time. Just every once in a while. If you notice anything out of the ordinary or odd, report it." He says from the doorway, eyeing a picture of a humanoid fox on the wall above where the Pear Pad is set.

"So, why do so many people quit this position?" Jade asks, sitting in the chair and spinning around, smirking at Jon. "Does it have anything to do with the stories about this place in the past? Like when a kid got part of his brain bit off?" She asks, showing a macabre interest in it.

"Something like that." Jon admits. "I don't know the full story. Just that most of the people that work this job tend to leave after a week or so, something about it starts to get to them or something." He says, shrugging his shoulders. "Anyway, like I was saying, all you need to do is keep an eye on everything and everyone."

"Everyone? What the hell does that mean?" Jade asks, cutting him off.

"The animatronics. At night, so their gears or whatever don't lock up, they're set to wander around the halls and stuff. All you need to do is keep an eye on Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy." Jon says, staying in the doorway. "Make sure they don't get stuck or something."

"Okay, who the hell is Foxy?" Jade asks, raising an eyebrow, not liking the new information Jon keeps adding on.

"Him." Jon says, pointing to the picture of Foxy hanging on the wall.

"What happened to him?" Jade asks, getting up and inspecting the image of a tall fox-like animatronic with a hook hand, an eye patch, and parts of his 'skeleton' visible. "Looks like he got stuck listening to Trina singing." She adds with a chuckle.

"Don't know. It happened before I started." Jon says as we hear a woman call his name. "That's my ride. Good luck, and I'll see you tomorrow." He says, turning to leave with a wave.

"When does my shift officially start?" Jade asks, following him to the main room.

"In a bit. You got here about a half hour early." Jon says, walking into the main room where they see a blonde, around Jade's height, standing by the counter.

"Who's she?" The blonde asks when she sees Jade.

"New girl. I was showing her the office for the night shift she'll be working." Jon tells the blonde, giving her a quick kiss on the forehead.

"Oh. Hi. I'm Ashley, Jon's girlfriend." The blonde, Ashley, says with her hand out for Jade to shake.

"Not a friendly person." Jade warns, eyeing the hand.

"Ah, okay." Jon says as Ashley slowly drops her hand, both sharing a brief awkward look. "See you tomorrow Jade." He says with another wave. "There's a machine to mark when you started to when you ended on the desk beside the phone. Punch in to start your shift. And before I forget, if any of them get too close to the door to the office or something, there's a button on the Pear Pad to lock the door so they can't get in. Be careful though, each time you check the cameras or close the doors, it takes energy from the Pear Pad as well as the building's night reserves. I'll explain that tomorrow." He calls over his shoulder as the two leave the building.

"Uh, okay." Jade calls out, heading back to the office to clock in. "What are you looking at?" She asks, raising an eyebrow at the large yellow chicken. "Can't believe Cat wants their autographs." She says to herself as she heads down the hall, making a mental note to interrogate Jon about what he said about the door and the energy reserves tomorrow while keeping a mental note on what he told her before and what he just told her, comparing them for any possible inconstincies.

After clocking in, Jade relaxes in the chair, grabbing the Pear Pad and looking through it, seeing the main three animatronics on the stage and Foxy's head peaking out of a curtain Jade didn't pay attention to earlier.

Every few minutes, Jade would check on the animatronics, finally seeing them slowly start to move, before shutting the Pear Pad off so as to not waist energy. As the night goes on, she notices that each animatronic seems to have a set path. Bonnie wanders around the main room, the hallways leading to the bathrooms, and the hallway to the office. Chick wanders around the main room, kitchen, and hallway to the office. Freddy, the leader of the group, wanders around almost the entire building, and like the other two, seems to walk slower down the hallway with the office.

The odd one is Foxy. Each time Jade checks where he is, she notices him stick his head back behind the curtain when he realizes the camera is focused on him. "How does he know the camera's watching him? Is there a light or something to signify which camera I'm using?" Jade asks herself when Foxy seems frustrated when he hides behind the curtain again.

A few times, she catches Chica and Bonnie stopping at the door to the office, only to leave when they seem to notice the camera's on them and she closes the door.

"I'm watching you." Jade says when she seem Chica walk away.

At five to six, when her shift is supposed to end, she checks the cameras again, noting how the battery is down to less than five percent, she smirks when Foxy hides back behind the curtain and notes how the rest of the animatronics are making their way to the stage.

At six, when her alarm goes off, Jade clocks out and leaves, noting how the three animatronics are in place and seem to be watching her. Leaving the building after unlocking it, she sees what she guesses is part of the morning janitor's crew to clean up before they open, and a few employees.

"How was your first night?" A tall, surfer looking guy with obvious dyed blonde hair, asks with a smirk as he nears Jade.

"Pretty good. Little sore. Those animatronics sure know how to fuck. Especially Foxy." Jade counters with a smirk of her own, laughing when the surfer stops in his tracks, stunned by Jade's words. "Jackass." She says, walking to her car.

As she starts her car and gets ready to pull away, she hears her ringtone for Tori, Katy Perry's _'I Kissed A Girl'_. "How was your first night?" A tired Tori asks before Jade can say anything.

"Pretty good. Kinda boring." Jade says, attaching her phone to the Blue Tooth in her car to speak as she drives. "You just wake up or something?" She asks, pulling away.

"Yeah. Trina woke me up and wants us to meet up at Beck's." Tori says, letting out a yawn.

"And you had to wake up because…?" Jade asks as she drives to Tori's house.

"She thinks I can convince Beck to give her a try." Tori says, sighing.

"Too bad. You're staying home. I'll be there in a bit." Jade says, driving casually towards the Vega house.

"Fine by me. You don't need to sleep though?" Tori asks, sitting up on her bed, her back resting against her pillows.

"Yeah, but I'll just use you as a pillow." Jade says as she drives. "Oh, some douchebag surfer guy that works there in the mornings gave me an odd look a moment ago." She adds, starting to laugh again.

"For what?" Tori asks, concerned with how Jade's laughing.

"He asked me how my first night was, and stood stiller than a statue when I told him I fucked the animatronics." Jade says, laughing.

"Why?" Tori asks, groaning a bit.

"Something to say. Wanted to fuck with him." Jade says, calming herself down.

"You didn't really fuck the animatronics, right?" Tori asks after a few moments as Jade lets out some chuckles.

"Hell no." Jade says, shaking her head as Tori sighs in relief. "The only way I'll fuck a bunny, bear, chicken, or fox is if you dress up as one and we do some animal role play or something." She adds, pulling into Tori's street. "Is your window unlocked?" She asks, parking beside Trina's car.

"Yes. Stop trying to climb in through my window. Use the front door like a normal person." Tori says with another sigh.

"If I'm normal, you're boring in bed." Jade says, opening the door and locking the doors after closing them. "I'll be up there in a minute. You better be naked and ready to scream." She says, hanging up.

 **And this is where I'm ending this chapter. Like StakeTheHeart did, I believe it was them (don't know their gender, sorry) who did this first, Jade and Tori will spend their days together after each shift.**

 **Sorry this wasn't too interesting.**

 **Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, especially Jade's comment to the dumbass she saw on her way out of the restaurant. That was my favorite part of this chapter, to be honest.**

 **Next chapter will hopefully be out by Thursday. I want to try for Monday and Thursday updates for this each week.**

 **Thank you for reading, and please review.**

 **Blessed Be.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for the follows, faves, and reviews.**

 **I hope no one liked the surfer guy from last chapter. Something happens to him this chapter, and he's the first in line those with 'accidents' in their future.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own** _ **'VicTORious'**_ **or** _ **'Five Nights At Freddy's'**_ **.**

 **Jade POV**

"Uh, Jade?" David asks as Tori and I sit in the living room, Tori watching _'Castle'_ on DVD as I lay on her shoulder, resting for a few hours before I go to work.

"Hmm?" I ask, eyes closed as I rest for my shift tonight.

"You work at that 'Freddy Fazbear's Pizzaria', right?" David asks as he takes off his badge and gun, putting them in a small safe in the kitchen, under the counter where the small trash can and cleaning supplies are.

"Yeah? Why?" I ask, tilting my head to face him.

"An employee was found murdered." David says, heading into the living room.

"What?" I ask, turning to face him fully, surprised.

"Yeah. A blonde guy named Eli Quentin, a waiter at the pizza place." David says, sitting on the opposite couch. "I can't give a lot away, but he was found with large bite marks in his stomach, arms, legs, and part of his skull missing." He informs, giving Tori an apologetic look when he sees her grimace at the description.

"How big were the bite marks?" I ask, staring at him, the tiredness gone from my voice.

"Big. Bigger than what a dog could do. There are no signs of what bit him though. He went out on his lunch break, but never returned. His body was found behind the pizza place." David answers, sighing. "One employee, a waiter named Jon, said that they seemed familiar. He said they looked like one of the animatronics, Foxy I think he said, did it."

"How? Aren't all the animatronics on the stage the whole time they're open?" Tori asks, confused. "And who's 'Foxy'?"

"Foxy is a fox. He's not seen. From what I saw from a picture, his leg, arm, and part of his face are revealed, like the 'body' was torn off or something for those parts." I answer, looking at David. "He's not seen because of that, plus I think Jon said he's malfunctioning, so they keep him hidden behind a curtain and inactive so he doesn't wander into the main area."

"Is it possible he got out somehow and attacked, malfunctioned or something?" Tori asks, a hand on my shoulder.

"I don't know, but it doesn't look good." David answers, sighing. "Be careful, okay?" He tells me, standing up.

"Wait. Didn't you tell me that some blonde guy hit on you when you left this morning?" Tori asks, ignoring the show on DVD.

"Yeah. I don't know his name, but from what I saw, there was only one blonde guy." I say, turning to face her. "Why him, though? Was it chance, or what?" I ask, shaking my head.

"I don't know, but I don't like it." Tori tells me, pulling me into a hug on the couch. "I think you should quit. Maybe get a job at the police station to help keep the morgue clean or something. I'd feel better if you worked there instead of somewhere with killer animatronics." She tells me, laying her head on mine.

"I'll be fine." I tell her, closing my eyes. "I have at least three pairs of scissors on me, so if anything happens, I'll destroy them." I tell her, resting.

"One girl, even you with scissors, versus three or four homicidal machines? I am not willing to take that risk." Tori tells me, worry in her voice.

"They can't run too fast. _If_ anything happens, I can get around them and escape. I doubt the windows or anything will be shatter resistant, so I can break them and escape. It'll be fine." I assure her, pulling her closer to me.

"I hope so." Tori whispers, shuffling closer to me.

A couple of hours later, as I'm getting dressed for my shift, I see Tori watching me from her full length mirror on her closet door. "Don't worry. My phone is fully charged, I have the taser you insisted I keep with me since I showed an interest at the pizza place, and I keep my scissors nice and sharp." I tell her, putting my hair in a ponytail.

"I'm always going to worry." Tori tells me, standing up and walking towards me, holding me in a backwards hug. "I love you, and I don't want anything to happen to you."

"I love you too." I tell her, leaning into her. "I'll be fine. And your dad likes me and gave me his direct number at the station, and though me and my dad aren't close, he does care about me. So I have them to watch out for me, plus you, your mom, and everyone else is on my side. If anything bad happens, I'll get out of there and quit." I tell her, turning around.

"I know. I don't have to like it though." Tori tells me, kissing me.

"I don't expect you to." I tell her, pulling away to put my shoes on. "I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow morning." I tell her, grabbing my phone and heading out.

"Okay. Call me when your shift ends, okay?" Tori asks, following me to her front door.

"I will. I'll text you a few times when I can, okay?" I tell her, holding the front door open.

"You better." She tells me, kissing me again.

A little over a half hour later, I pull into the parking lot and see Jon standing outside the main door, a worried look on his face. "Have you heard?" He asks me after I lock my door and walk up to him.

"That the blonde surfer guy got killed and one of the animatronics looks like the culprit?" I ask, walking up to him. "Yeah. Any idea how it happened?" I ask, stopping a couple of feet in front of him.

"None. He left out front to go to the sub shop down the street for lunch, but never came back. His car was found behind the building. From what one of the female employees said, he met her back there for some 'alone time', but he stayed out to smoke after. Her shift ended shortly before they met out back, so when she left, she didn't think anything about him." Jon explains, going inside, me following suit.

"Someone actually wanted to mess around with that asshole?" I ask, following him to the office. "Damn. I wanted to kill him, and I only knew him for a few seconds." I say, shrugging as he unlocks the door and lets me in.

"Don't look at me. I just deal with him because we work the same shift for a few hours." Jon says as I grab the Pear Pad.

"Keep an eye on the power of the Pear Pad. If it runs out of energy before someone gets here, you're basically blind until your shift ends." Jon says at the doorway. "I got to go. See you tomorrow." He says, leaving a few minutes before my shift officially starts.

"I wonder if I can bring my own charger in and use it so it doesn't run out?" I muse to myself as my shift starts.

Like last night, I flip through the cameras on the Pear Pad, not seeing anything except the animatronics wander around, Chick being the only one who got closest to the office. Though, around three in the morning, I see something that makes me try to get a closer look.

A little before three, I see Foxy sticking his head out of the curtain, looking like he was about to leave and start wondering around. When he noticed I was looking at him, he backed away, hiding himself again. Before he slipped away, I saw what looked like a thick liquid around his mouth. I didn't think much of it, figuring the faulty mechanics are making him leak lubricant or something, so I just looked away.

Every once in a while, as I looked through the cameras, thankful that the energy didn't get low yet, I would catch Foxy slipping out from behind the curtain, the thick liquid dripping down his jowls.

With a little more than ten percent left, I see that the time says it's time for my shift to end. Doing a quick final check, I see all the animatronics back where they belong in time for the morning employees arrive to get ready for their shift. Putting the Pear Pad away, I get up and get ready to leave. Walking past the curtain where Foxy hides, I see the drops by the curtain. Out of curiosity, I grab a napkin from a nearby table and place it over the small puddle. After putting the napkin in a to go box, it was all I could think of, I leave and get ready to head to Tori's. On the way, I stop by the police station to give them the sample. Watching shows like _'Castle,' 'Bones',_ and others, I thought it might be something important. Don't really know why, but watching crime dramas and knowing a lot about horror movies helps. I leave before they ask any questions, telling them to make sure David Vega knows that it's a mysterious sample from where the idiot got killed earlier, and it might help lead them to who the killer is.

"What took you so long? You got off an hour ago." A worried Tori asks me as I get out of my car in front of her house.

"Had to drop something off. Sorry." I say, locking my car. "As much as I would love to talk, I had some dirty thoughts involving you giving me a strip show with me watching from the security cameras, so talk after we fuck." I say, dragging her into her house and up to her room, sending Trina a smirk when I see the elder Vega sister exit the upstairs bathroom.

"Oh, not again." Trina moans, running into her room, no doubt to put in ear plugs.

"Beck said he was staying home all day. Lock the door behind you." Tori yells through her sister's door.

A moment later, as Tori and I strip each other and make out, we hear Trina leave, stomping down the hall and steps, and her car pull away a moment later. "Think she closed and locked the front door?" I ask, pushing Tori onto her bed and climbing between her legs to pull her thong down.

"Don't know. Don't care." Tori says, removing her bra.

"Good answer." I say, pushing her legs open.

 **And this is where I'm ending the chapter. I know this one wasn't as interesting, but they will get better and longer.**

 **Next chapter will start the way this one did, and will hopefully be more interesting. Also, we may or may not see Jon again. If so, they'll just be brief moments like in this one.**

 **I don't know how long it takes for a sample to run through and get results back, but I would figure it would take a while. So, because of that, the results of what the liquid is, though I'm sure some of you already know what it is and what happened to the surfer guy, won't come in for a couple of chapters/days.**

 **Any ideas on what happened to Eli? Leave them in a review if you want.**

 **By the way, Eli isn't based off anyone in particular. Though his name is based off of Eli Roth and Quentin Tarrentino. I was watching the original** _ **'Hostel'**_ **a while ago, and they're the directors and/or producers, don't know exactly which for each of them, of the movie. So, yeah.**

 **Thank you for reading, hope you review.**

 **Blessed Be.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for the follows, faves, and reviews.**

 **Again, this takes place a few hours before Jade's next shift. Since I didn't update yesterday, this chapter is longer to make up for it. This covers one full shift and goes up to about the middle of a second shift. The reason is because I'm getting to the main part of the story, so I end on a cliffhanger.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own** _ **'VicTORious'**_ **or** _ **'Five Nights At Freddy's'**_ **. Just a couple of OCs, no one or nothing else.**

 **Jade POV**

After eating dinner at the Vega house again, I stopped going 'home' because my dad is never home and the Vega's actually like me, Tori and I head up to her room to watch random shows before I leave. As we watch a random episode of _'Pretty Little Liars'_ , there's a knock at her door.

"Yeah?" Tori calls, turning her attention to her door.

"Hey girls." David says, opening the door. "I know I'm not supposed to tell anyone about an ongoing investigation, but I feel I need to tell you something." He tells us, looking at me.

"What?" I ask, staring at him.

"The security cameras out back and some of the cameras inside were shut off minutes before the killing. A few minutes after, they were turned back on." David informs, sitting on Tori's desk chair.

"How? Who could've shut them off?" Tori asks, ignoring the show.

"We don't know yet." David says with a sigh. "There was talk that Jade did it, because she works the night shift as the security guard, but Holly and Trina were able to alibi for you." He tells me. "They told the officers in charge that they saw you get here, and Holly vouched that you were 'busy' during the time of death." He tells us, giving us a look.

"Mom was here for that?" Tori asks, eyes wide.

"Oh yeah." David says, nodding.

"Huh. Thought I heard footsteps." I say, nodding my head a bit.

"Oh, God." Tori says, groaning.

"Anyway. Be careful at work tonight Jade. Don't want anything to happen to you." David says, standing up and heading to the door. "Oh, and next time you two decide to have some 'fun' in my house, remember. I have guns, and the third best score at the shooting range." He says, leaving.

"I'm more worried about the first and second." I joke, turning to the episode, the finale of the fourth season.

"My captain is second, a Marine sniper is number one. Want me to give them a call?" David asks, backtracking to tell me.

"No thank you." Tori answers for me, throwing her hand over my mouth to shut me up.

"That's what I thought." David says, leaving with a chuckle.

"Do you have no survival instincts?" Tori asks me after he dad closes her door.

"Of course I do." I say, shrugging. "I just don't use it against your dad."

"Just because you can't get me pregnant, doesn't mean you're guaranteed safe from him." Tori points out, cuddling into me.

"I know." I agree, holding her close. "But it's fun."

A few hours later, after leaving the Vega house a bit early so Tori can get some more sleep and her dad sees me out, with a joke about the Marine sniper he works with who turned down the captain's position multiple times because it's too boring for him, being able to take me out without anyone knowing, I arrive at my 'place of employment' and lock my car behind me as I make my way to the building.

"You're early." Jon tells me as I walk in, looking close to his shift ending.

"My girlfriend was looking close to passing out, so I left so she could sleep." I explain, not knowing why I'm trusting him as much as I am. "Any other mysterious deaths since yesterday?" I ask, sitting at the same table as when the gang and I were here before.

"No. Why?" Jon asks, shutting off the register and a few things behind the counter.

"Curious." I answer. "What can you tell me about Foxy?" I ask as he starts to put the chairs on top of the tables. "And are you the only one who closes?" I ask, noting that it's just the two of us.

"Unfortunately." Jon sighs. "Tried to tell them I can't do it all the time, but they don't care." He says, going from table to table.

"That sucks." I note, moving up and putting the chairs on the table to help. "How far away do you live?" I ask after all the chairs are put up and he leads me to the back office.

"About forty-five minutes or so. Depending on traffic." Jon answers, giving me a 'thank you' nod.

"Anyway, Foxy." I tell him as I grab the Pear Pad and get comfortable.

"Don't know. All I heard is that something happened and he was put away because the kids found him too scary. There was originally going to be a Pirate's Cove behind the curtain, but with some accident during construction that damaged him, he's been kept back there. Don't know anything else, really." Jon tells me, shrugging.

"Kinda makes you wonder why he's here if he's not going to be used or anything." I note, looking at nothing. "Well, wish me luck." I tell him as a farewell.

"Good luck." He tells me, leaving.

As the night goes on, things seem a bit more hectic since last night. Before, the animatronics would wait a couple of hours before starting to wander around. Tonight, they started walking around after an hour. I caught Foxy at least seven times in a couple of hours. Freddy would walk by, but keep his distance from the doors. Bonnie, as well, would walk by but stop a few feet or so away from the doors. The weird one, however, was Chica. Instead of stopping a bit away from the door, she would get to just out of the door frame and watch me, keeping her distance and standing at an angle that would keep her in my line of sight each time she stopped by.

I don't know why, but I feel paranoid tonight. I keep checking the security cameras, getting a little concerned when Foxy keeps slipping out from behind the curtain, going up to the hallway leading to the office before I catch him. Thankfully, that makes him backtrack and head back to the curtain.

With my paranoia, I keep an eye on him, making sure he actually goes behind the curtain and not slips away when I change cameras.

Thankfully, a little before I run out of battery, my shift ends. "That was creepy as hell." I tell myself, putting the Pear Pad away. Walking out of the office, I notice Foxy and Chica watching me from their spots. "The hell?" I ask myself, watching them.

Shaking my head, I pull away and head to the Vega house. On the way, my phone goes off. Pushing the button on the steering wheel, I answer it without seeing who it was.

"Jade." I hear my father say from the other side of the line.

"Dad." I respond as I drive.

"Where were you the last couple of days?" My dad asks, sounding about as interested in the conversation as I am.

"Stayed at Tori's." I answer simply, eyes on the road and wanting the call to end. "It's closer to my new work and the people there actually like me." I tell him, sighing.

"Do her parents know you're staying there?" He asks, ignoring my comment aimed at him.

"Yes. They don't mind. They actually tell me to stay for dinner if I try to leave." I tell him, taking a turn.

"What new job?" He asks, sounding ready to hang up.

"Some new pizza place called _'Freddy Fazbear's Pizza'_ or something like that. I watch the cameras at night. My shift just ended." I explain as I drive, applying some pressure to the gas to speed up, wanting to get to Tori's quicker.

"Didn't someone get attacked there recently?" Dad asks, a barely noticeable hint of concern in his voice.

"Yeah. Some dumbass." I answer. "Anything else?" I ask, wanting to get off the phone with him.

"Be careful. There was a lawsuit against the place before due to accidents." He tells me before hanging up.

"Lawsuit? How does he know about that?" I ask myself, shaking my head. "Oh well. Hope Tori's alone again." I add with a smirk.

Arriving at the Vega's, I see both Trina's and Holly's cars in the driveway. Stopping behind Trina, I shut off my car and climb out, locking it as I walk to the front door. "Honey, I'm home." I say, pushing the door open.

"Hello Jade. How was work?" Holly asks, used to me being me, from the kitchen counter.

"Watched a Pear Pad for anything, almost fell asleep. Get paid less than minimum wage to apparently do nothing." I say, shrugging my shoulders and heading to the kitchen to grab a cup of coffee. "All in all, could be worse." I say, grabbing a spoon, the sugar canister, and a mug as I start the coffee pot.

"What about the guy that was attacked?" Holly asks as she makes cocoa, most likely that Belgium cocoa Andre loves so much.

"What about him?" I ask as the coffee pours.

"Any idea what happened to him or why he was attacked?" Holly asks, looking at me.

"Not much. Just that he was attacked behind the restaurant and people think one of the animatronics did it." I answer, adding some sugar and stirring it after it finished pouring.

"How could one of them have done that?" Holly asks, raising an eyebrow in question.

"Don't know, really. Just that they wander around at night so their gears don't lock up or something, and maybe a malfunction or something. Don't really know." I say, shrugging as I rinse the spoon off in the sink and set it in the dish drainer.

"Are you sure you want to work there?" Holly asks after a short moment of silence.

"I'll be fine. If anything happens, I'll call David and kick the shit out of the animatronics until he gets there." I say with a trademark smirk.

Before Holly adds anything, I see Trina walking down the stairs, her hair in a messy bun. "Mom, tell Tori to stop worrying about her stupid girlfriend." Trina says, eyes barely open as she makes her way to the kitchen.

"Start wearing a bra under a thin sleep shirt. No one wants to see your nipples." I say, walking past her and heading for Tori's room, taking my phone out to see a few missed calls and texts from Tori. "How the hell did I miss these?" I ask as I hear Trina freak out and get mad at me.

"Why didn't you answer your phone?" Tori asks when I open her door, making her spin around to give me a worried look before walking over to me.

"Sorry. Didn't hear my phone go off for some reason." I say, setting my coffee down. "Down girl. Your mom and sister are downstairs." I say when Tori pulls me into a hug. "And if I see Trina's pokies again, I'm poking my eyes out." I say with a groan.

"Excuse me?" Tori asks, confused.

"Never mind." I say, shaking my head. "Want to watch random movies while I rest for work tonight?" I ask, leading her to her bed, grabbing my coffee as I sit us down.

"No horror." Tori says quickly, pecking me on the lips before getting up and going to her movie collection.

"No romcoms." I counter, shuddering at the thought of watching a stupid romantic comedy again. Even if it does get to wanting to make out to show her love. Don't know why, but I'm not really complaining about it.

"Fine. How about ' _Vampire Academy'_?" Tori asks, grabbing the DVD case from her shelf.

"Sure." I say, laying my head on the back of her bed frame.

For the rest of the day, Tori and I watch random movies. She convinced me to watch some romcom, I don't know which (and I won't tell you what she did to get me to agree), and I convinced her to watch the first _'Paranormal Activity'_ movie, again I won't tell you what I promised to do, until dinner.

After dinner, as I'm getting dressed for work, and glad I can wear regular clothes instead of a uniform, my phone goes off. "Yeah?" I ask, seeing Jon's name on the caller i.d.

"Can you show up early? The manager said he'll give you time and a half for the whole night." Jon says, an odd tone in his voice.

"Why?" I ask, putting my hair in a ponytail as Tori showers.

"Don't know. I was just asked to call and ask you. Will you be here? The earlier you can get here, the better." Jon asks, an odd sound from his end catching my attention.

"I'll be there soon. What the hell was that sound?" I ask, grabbing my keys and some money to grab a coffee on the way.

"You'll see. See you soon." Jon says, hanging up.

"Who was that?" Tori asks, body and hair wrapped in towels.

"Jon. Got to head in early." I say, watching the small amount of cleavage she's showing. "Damn, I want to fuck you." I say, fighting the urge (and losing) to rip her towel off to see her body.

"Too bad. Any reason why you have to head in early?" Tori asks, concern in her voice as she puts on a pair of sleep shorts and a spaghetti strap shirt.

"None. Got to go. See you tomorrow." I say, pecking her lips and leaving.

"Stay safe." Tori calls after me as I head away.

"I will." I call back, waving to David and Holly Vega as I walk by without telling them anything.

Forty minutes later, I pull into the parking lot with a large coffee, black with two sugars of course, and head in, locking my car behind me.

"What the hell happened here?" I ask when I see a few upturned tables.

"Todd freaked out before his shift ended." Jon says, fixing a table.

"Who the hell is Todd? And what a stupid name." I say, helping with the tables and chairs.

"A friend of Eli's." Jon answer as we work.

"Where's everyone else?" I ask, noting that it's only a little after nine.

"Manager sent them home early. Told me to wait for you." Jon says, guiding me to the office after we finish with the tables and chairs. "Be careful. Before Todd was thrown out, he swore he'd kill the 'chick who had Eli killed'." Jon quotes after he unlocks the office door for me.

"Great. Not only do I have to worry about animatronic animals walking around, I have to be on the lookout for some idiot who thinks I killed his friend." I grumble as I grab the Pear Pad.

"Just be careful. Anything happens, call the cops." Jon says, leaving.

"Will do." I say with a sigh.

A few minutes into the shift, I watch all four animatronics leave their spots and start wandering around. When Foxy noticed me watching him, instead of retreating like before, he continues to wander around the restaurant. "That can't be good." I mumble to myself as the four wander around, each of them passing the office doors slowly.

As the night goes on, the four continue to walk around, but it doesn't seem like they're getting ready to attack or something. They keep their distance from the doors, but walk slowly, as if they're security guards or something.

After a few hours, the energy in the Pear Pad lasting longer since I see them walk by without the cameras being used, the four of them start to head for the main room in a quick fashion, like they're jogging instead of walking casually. "What the hell is going on?" I ask, watching the animatronics through the cameras, watching as Freddy, Chica, and Bonnie head back to the stage, and Foxy heads back behind the curtain. A minute later, the front door is opened, the guy who messed up the place earlier, Todd, slipping through. "And what are you doing here?" I ask, watching him stalk through the main room.

With my focus on him, I barely notice Freddy, Chica, and Bonnie watching him, their heads slowly moving to watch him. As he makes his way towards the hallway, I see Foxy stick his head out the curtain, joining the other three in watching him. As Todd walks by, the four start to follow him. Either they don't make a sound, or he doesn't hear them, because he doesn't make a move to look behind him.

As he nears the door to the office, I see something weird flicker behind him. On the wall, I see a poster with a goldish-yellow version of Freddy and a young child in front of him, the child's head shown just below Freddy's. What's weird about the poster is the eyes of the gold Freddy following Todd, the head slowly turning to keep Todd in sight.

"What the hell?" I whisper. Not wanting to risk Todd running in and attacking me, I close the doors and stand up, pulling my scissors out of my boot, holding them like a knife. "Didn't expect that, did you dumbass?" I say with a smirk when I hear him yell in frustration.

As he yells and pounds on the door, demanding I open the doors and admit I had Eli killed, a chill run downs by back when he goes silent, just to scream a moment later. Grabbing the Pear Pad, I stare with wide eyes as Foxy and Chica carry Todd down the hallway, Freddy leading the charge, and Bonnie behind them, Todd yelling as he's carried away. When they get to the curtain, Freddy opens it and the four head in. When the curtain closes, the gold Freddy appears in the hallway, watching the camera.

"What the fuck?" I ask, dropping the Pear Pad when the gold Freddy waves at me.

 **That's it for this chapter. Anyone have an idea on the animatronics' intentions for why they're seemingly protecting Jade? Or what'll happen to Todd? If so, leave them in a review.**

 **Quick question. Does anyone know why a flash drive will have its light slowly blinking, the color fading? I tried scanning it with my anti-virus, but it seemed to stall after a short moment. Same with scanning it to fix any problems. Does anyone know what's wrong and how to fix it? I hope so, because if not, I lost a few things I was working on, such as the sequel to** _ **'Wild Girl'**_ **,** _ **'Roommates',**_ **and a new multi-chap. As well as the newest chapter of** _ **'The Vega-Marx Secret'**_ **and a final chapter to** _ **'Roommates'**_ **to tie in to the sequel, and a couple of other one-shots I was working on.**

 **Thank you for reading, and please review.**

 **Blessed Be.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you for the follows, faves, and reviews. To Invader Johnny, I didn't realize it at first, but you're right. The idea of a friendly Golden Freddy came from your fic. Sorry for not realizing that.**

 **This takes place where the last ended.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own** _ **'VicTORious'**_ **or** _ **'Five Nights At Freddy's'**_ **.**

 **No POV**

With wide eyes, Jade watches as the gold Freddy waves at the camera before turning and walking away. Watching through the cameras, Jade watches the gold Freddy head into the back room where the others took Todd.

"What the hell is going on?" Jade asks herself as the sounds of Todd screaming is heard through the building. Pushing her fear down, she grips her scissors tight and opens the doors, keeping the Pear Pad with her as she slowly makes her way towards the main room, watching the cameras in case the animatronics leave the curtained area.

As she makes her way to the main room, stopping at the entrance, she checks the camera, only to freeze before moving to hide under a table, using the chairs to block her. What she saw on the camera was Foxy and Chica making their way out of the curtained area, Todd's screams being silenced a way Jade doesn't want to find out, and make their way to the hallway, barely missing Jade.

Watching the cameras, not caring that the energy is depleting quickly, she watches the animatronics traverse down the hallway. "Shit." Jade curses when they get to the office and seem to freak out when they notice it's empty. Climbing out silently, she watches the Pear Pad as she makes her way to the front doors, hoping she can get out before they notice her.

With her attention on the Pear Pad footage and her path before her, she doesn't see Bonnie and Freddy making their way towards her. When she gets to the doors, she sees the faded reflection of the animatronics behind her, causing her to turn around. "Leave me the fuck alone you fucking machines." She says, running by them. Not paying immediate attention, she makes her way into the back room. "Fuck." She says with a gasp, her right hand going to cover her mouth at the sight.

Before her lies a pirate themed room, complete with a pirate ship, bar, and games based on pirates. On the side of the ship is a thick piece of wood with a body on it, the wood being the plank mentioned with the phrase 'walk the plank'. What made Jade stop wasn't the scenery, but Todd's barely visible face in the dim lights of the pirate ship set, a costume that resembles Freddy's surrounding him, the teeth and mouth of the head bloody.

"This can't be happening." Jade tells herself, shaking her head. Behind her, the curtain opens, revealing Freddy, Chica, Bonnie, and Foxy. Hearing the gears of the animatronics, Jade turns around, cursing at the four animatronics before her. "Shit." She says, taking a step back.

With each step she takes back, the animatronics move forward, their arms reaching out. When they try to grab her, Jade ducks under their arms and runs past them, heading to the office to barricade herself in, not realizing she pulled a typical horror movie cliché, leaving an important item, the Pear Pad in this case, behind.

"Damnit damnit damnit." She says, letting out a grunt of frustration. "How the hell did I do something so fucking stupid like that?" She asks herself, grunting.

Not risking being caught, Jade grabs her phone and leaves through the other door, heading towards the kitchen area to hide until she can get to the door and leave. Not thinking about calling her girlfriend's dad, she presses the number two key to dial Tori from her speed dial, putting her phone to her ear instantly.

"Wha…" She hears her girlfriend say tiredly after picking up.

"Wake your dad. Tell him to get here as fast as possible. I think the animatronics just killed someone." Jade says, cutting off Tori.

"What?" Tori asks, too asleep to hear what Jade said fully.

"Wake your dad, and tell him to get here. Now." Jade demands, keeping her voice low, as she looks around. "Just do it." She says, hanging up. "Now where's that fucking Pear Pad?" She asks herself, moving to look under the table where she last had the Pear Pad.

Seeing it face down under a chair, she crawls over and grabs it, quickly checking the cameras for the animatronics. "Good. The coast is clear." She tells herself, walking quickly to the office, closing the doors behind her. "Fuck, I need to calm down before I become the slutty blonde cheerleader in high school horror movies." She tells herself, closing her eyes and calming herself down.

As she calms down, she hears pounding on the doors, from both sides. Opening her eyes, she checks the Pear Pad, seeing Foxy and Chica on the side by the hallway she always enters when she gets to work, and Bonnie and Freddy on the other side. Not realizing it at first, Jade misses the percentage of energy now under ten percent. With a beep signifying it's low, Jade looks down and curses herself for not paying attention.

Before long, with just over six percent of energy left, the animatronics stop knocking on the door and turn around, heading away. "What the?" Jade asks herself, watching the animatronics leaving. At the front room, she sees another employee, the girl who Eli was with before he was murdered, sneak in and make her way through the main room.

 **Jade POV**

"What the fuck is she doing here?" I ask, staring at her. As the girl walks in, I remember that I grabbed my Pear Pod/Phone charger and the wall adapter and plug the Pear Pad in, smirking when it works. "Can't believe I forgot about this until now." I mumble, watching the employee walk through the building.

How this chick doesn't notice the two animatronics in front of her, I don't understand. The other two I can maybe understand, since they went the way to the kitchen, but the other two are tall and wide, impossible to miss. Checking the hall footage, I figure out why. They're not in the hallway anymore. They're in the main room by the curtain. How they got there so fast, I don't know, and I don't want to have to find out.

As she stalks her way towards the hallway, she doesn't see the way the animatronics watch her, Bonnie and Freddy watching from the counter where I hid at earlier in the night. "What the hell is she doing here?" I ask myself again as she walks past the animatronics, not seeing them in the shadows.

When she gets to the door Chica and Foxy were knocking at earlier, I see the poster with the gold Freddy behind her move, his eyes watching her how they did when Todd tried to surprise me earlier.

"Open the door, you fucking bitch!" The girl yells, pounding on the door.

"Sheesh, is everyone pissed at this Eli guy's death but me?" I ask myself, ignoring her. "Not happening, whore." I call out when she continues to knock.

Like déjà vu, she stops yelling and pounding, just to scream a moment later. "Not again." I say, looking at the Pear Pad to see Foxy and Chica dragging her down the hall. Unlike Todd, which I find weird since Todd was taller and built with muscles and was able to fight back better, struggling and trying to get out of the fox's grip. With her shirt tearing, she gets loose and tries to get up and run. From the closed door, I can hear her curse them and threaten to 'fuck me up' for what happened to Eli, and from the camera, I see Chica walk over to her and swing her 'wing' down, hitting the girl in the head.

"What the hell are they doing?" I ask, staring at the footage. As the girl starts fighting back again, something in the animatronics' seem to snap, because instead of dragging or carrying her away, Chica and Bonnie manage to pick her up, all of them ignoring her screams, and Foxy leans forward, biting the girl's head. "HOLY FUCK!" I yell when Foxy pulls back, taking part of the girl's head with him, her screams stopping with her passing out, or dying.

Freaking out, I unlock the doors long enough to leave the opposite door, unplug the Pear Pad, bringing the Pear Pad with me and locking the doors after me, intent to escape.

As I'm running through the kitchen, the gold Freddy stands before me, blocking my path from escaping. With a wave, he takes his hat off, sets it on the counter beside him, and seemingly fades away. "What the fuck was that?" I ask, staring at the space before me. Shaking my head, I go to leave, only to stop when a bloody Foxy stands before me, the others behind him. "Leave me alone you malfunctioning pieces of shit." I say, glaring at them as I aim my scissors at them, my fear disappearing, being replaced with anger.

Surprisingly, the step aside, opening a path for me. Not waiting, I run past them and head for the door, unlocking it and opening it.

"You're not in danger with them." I deep male voice says from in front of me. Looking ahead, I see a somewhat tall man standing a few feet in front of me.

"Who the hell are you? What the hell are you talking about?" I say, holding my scissors out, the point at him.

"There was a reason I didn't want you working here." The man says, his voice similar. Taking a step forward, I see his face from the light above him. "There's something you need to know about this place and its connection to our family." My father says, stopping.

 **Another cliffhanger, though this one wasn't planned. Next chapter will show the past and explain why the animatronics never went after Jade. Originally, I was going to leave the backstory chapter as an option, but with how I ended this chapter, it'll be combined with the final chapter. There may or may not be an epilogue. Depends on how the next chapter goes.**

 **I'm not a hundred percent with this chapter. I felt like this was filler, and a little rushed. I apologize for that, as well as the probably poor twist I plan to throw in next chapter.**

 **Thank you for reading, hope you review.**

 **Blessed Be.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you for the follows, faves, and reviews. I like what a few of you thought along the lines of the animatronics and their connection to Jade. And I personally enjoyed the possibility of Jade have a small army of animatronics for those who make her mad. Is it a hint on things to come? Who knows? Read and find out.**

 **I don't remember what year the bite that happened before the first game took place happened, so I'm saying it happened in 1987. If it's wrong, I apologize.**

 **Disclaimer: I own an original animatronic we'll see in this chapter, but that's it. All other characters, animatronics, places, and whatever else, outside of a couple of OC's we see throughout this fic, are not mine.**

 **Jade POV**

"Dad? What are you doing here?" I ask, glaring at my father.

"I was watching you all night. I've been watching over you here since your first night." My dad says, staying where he is.

"What did you mean, I'm not at risk with the animatronics?" I ask, staring at him, trying to wrap my head around him being here.

"I have a story to tell you." My dad says, not answering my question. "But first, you need to know. You aren't our eldest child. You're the middle child." He admits, sounding sorrowful.

"What?" I ask, stunned by the words.

"You have an older brother. To explain it, I have to tell you a story." Dad says, not meeting my eyes.

 _-Flashback/Story-_

 _No POV_

 _In the early eighties, Michael and Genevieve West had their first child, a healthy baby boy, just after they graduated college. At four years old, the little boy named Jackson was an energetic young boy with a passion for animals. For his fifth birthday, his parents through him a small party at a newly opened pizza parlor nearby with five animatronic animals to entertain the children and their parents._

 _Arriving early to set up, the West family unpacks the boxes from the car to get the decorations set up as young Jackson wanders the building, showing in interest in the Pirate Cove area. Though not finished, the manager assured the West parents that it was safe for Jackson to enter, since his older cousin and his girlfriend were going with the young boy to wander around._

 _As Jackson talked to the two pirate animatronics, a male fox with an eyepatch and a female with what looks like a barmaid's outfit, Logan West and his girlfriend Sasha snuck away to make out in the pirate ship prop, using it's_ **'Closed For Maintenance'** _sign as an assurance that no one would bother them._

 _As the two teens made out in the ball pit of the pirate ship, Jackson failed to realize something off with the female fox, her jaw twitching and body jerking, as he was too busy laughing with the male fox. When he finally decided to play with the female, her joints locked up and she fell forward, the failsafe to make sure her jaws close and her arms and legs to move to catch herself failing. As she falls, her mouth wide open, Jackson turns the corner, only for the female fox to land on him, her jaw snapping shut as they land._

 _With a yell at the female fox falling on him, Logan and Sasha make their way out, thinking he's just being an annoying kid. They, however, are proven horribly wrong at the sight before them._

 _On his back, with a large mechanical fox on top of him, lies Jackson West. Because of how the female fox fell, her jaws were just above young Jackson's head. When they snapped shut upon impact, they created what the news has taken to calling 'The Bite of '87', taking a chunk of the young boys skull and frontal lobe with the bite._

 _Screaming, the two teens alert the others, who quickly run in to see what happened. Most notably were the parents, Michael and Genevieve, who freaked out instantly at the sight. Michael froze, his eyes wide and mouth agape. Where-as Genevieve collapsed, a silent scream on her lips as she breaks down, crying over her baby boy._

 _When it was released that the animatronic malfunctioned, the West family quickly went to legal action against the pizza place for allowing a five year old to enter a place where there was a malfunctioning animatronic. Like-wise, the two teens got chewed out for not watching him. When it was discovered that not only did they go to make out, they also snuck weed and a flask full of whiskey with them, their parents sent them away, too engulfed in their pain from losing a young, innocent member of the family because the ones asked to watch him wanted to get high, drunk, and get laid._

 _After the accident, the pizza place shut down. It was believed the owner moved out of California, leaving the animatronics and sets in a storage locker to be picked up at a future time. When that never happened, the chain was bought by a new company, wanting to bring it back after fixing the animatronics and start a family food chain to rival 'Chuck E. Cheese'._

 _With the details of the lawsuit locked away, those involved tried to put it in the past, with Michael and Genevieve having the hardest time. Almost ten years after their first child was hospitalized and sent to a special hospital to keep him alive the best they could, the West's had their second child, a daughter they named Jadelyn Augusta West. Not wanted to dwell on their pain, they hid away all signs of their firstborn. Pictures of him, alone and with family members, were locked away in Michael West's safe deposit box. Other members of the family were asked to do the same, those old enough to remember where asked to keep Jackson a secret from Jadelyn, for fear of how she might react upon learning she not only has a brother, but what happened to him._

 _-Flashback/Story End-_

 **Jade POV**

"I wanted to tell you when I first heard about this place reopening, in the same building as before no less, but I was too ashamed to." Dad says, looking down.

"What?" I ask, too stunned.

Before either of us can say anything else, the doors behind me open, the girl from before running out, her body covered in blood and cuts. "I'm going to get you, you bitch." The girls says, holding her left shoulder as heavy bloodflow seeps out.

"I highly recommend you get to the hospital, young lady." My dad tells her, something in his voice unnerving me. "Since something more than twenty years ago, for reasons I do not understand, the animatronics have taken to keeping the members of my family safe. If you try anything against my daughter, I assure you, you will not live to tell the tale." He tells her as I see Foxy, Chica, Bonnie, and Freddie come up behind her. Behind them, I see the gold Freddy standing in the doorway, as still as a statue.

"What the fuck are you talking about, old man?" The girl says, stumbling towards me. "She had my boyfriend and brother killed. I'll kill her." She says, using her free hand to pull a kitchen knife out of her boot.

Before she can lift it up enough, Foxy runs up to her and snaps his mouth down over her right shoulder, yanking her back. As she screams in pain and terror, Chica walks up and bites her neck, cutting off her screaming.

Standing still, eyes locked on to the scene before me, I watch as she's dragged back into the building, unable to make a sound.

"I never understood why, but since the incident, I've always seen regret in their eyes." My father says from behind me.

"What ever happened to the one that attacked Jackson?" I ask after a few minutes of silence, the animatronics long behind the curtain to Pirate Cove.

"She was taken apart. No one knows what happened to the pieces that made her up. It's rumored that they're used as spare parts in the others, but no one knows for sure." My dad says, sounding close to me.

"How do you know that they're protecting us?" I ask, not knowing what else to ask.

"Because shortly after the bite, we came back to demand the owner cover the hospital bills, since it was his fault it happened." My dad says, now beside me. "When the owner denied us, we got upset and demanded he take the blame at least for his mistake, but he again denied us. This time, he tried to slap your mother to shut her up. When he did, the chicken one ran into him, knocking him down. We didn't think anything of it, thinking it was just acting up like the last one, but any time any of us stopped over before they shut it down, one or two of them always seemed to be there, watching us like a guard dog watches it's family." Dad says, his hand on my shoulder. "You should go inside and pretend like nothing happened. If the authorities ask you if you saw anything tonight, tell them you fell asleep because it was a boring shift. Rely on those acting skills of yours." He says, walking away.

"I already called the cops. Or, I had Tori tell her dad, a detective with the L.A.P.D. anyway." I say, not knowing why I felt the need to say that.

"When he gets here, tell him it was a false alarm. You thought you saw someone breaking in, but it was just an animatronic or something bumping into the door." My dad says, heading to his car.

A few minutes later, he's gone and I'm back in the office, watching the doors and Pear Pad constantly, glad the Pear Pad was charging while I was trying to escape. After a short moment of waiting after arriving back in the office, I get a call. Looking at the number, I see it's Tori's dad's. "Hey, Mr. Vega." I say, seeing Foxy at the door beside me.

"Jade, why did Tori wake me up, freaking out about something?" The detective says, sounding barely awake.

"Sorry, Detective Vega. I fell asleep and woke up when one of the animatronics wandered into the office." I say, hoping he doesn't detect the lie. "I freaked out and ran, and called Tori while I was trying to hide, thinking they were trying to attack me."

"Jade, what's wrong? You sound distracted, and you never call me 'Detective Vega'. It's either 'Mr. Vega' or 'Spanish Bacon', which you are to never tell anyone about, by the way." He tells me, concern in his voice.

"Nothing. Still trying to calm down." I lie, avoiding Foxy's gaze. "What took Tori so long to wake you up, anyway?" I ask, changing the subject.

"It took a while to get her to calm down enough to tell me what was going on without thinking she was speaking a mix of Spanglish and some language no one knows." He says with a sigh. "Are you sure there's nothing to worry about? I'll be there as soon as I can if you need me to?" He asks, his concern strong.

"I'm sure. See you in an hour or so when my shift ends." I say, fighting the urge to close the doors as Foxy continues to stare at me from the hallway.

"Okay. I'll tell Tori to calm down, but expect a call from her after I hang up." He says with a tired chuckle. "See ya." He says, hanging up when I say it back.

"Just how smart are those things?" I mumble to myself as I watch Bonnie and Freddy through the cameras dragging two trash bags out from Pirate's Cove.

From beside me, Foxy watches me and Chica watches from the other door, both acting like bodyguards or something. "Oh, I think I'm going crazy." I say with a sigh, everything I learned tonight coming in strong and giving me a migraine.

 **Hope this chapter was good. As an explanation for why the animatronics are keeping Jade safe, I see it as them having a soul of sorts, not being just animatronic, and regret what one of their own did to the West family, so they keep them safe when the can. As for Golden Freddy, I'm taking a page out of Invader Johnny's story, hope that's okay, by having him be a friendly one. I'll explain it all a bit more in the final chapter, which I'll aim to have out Thursday.**

 **Sorry if some of this doesn't make sense. I watch** _ **'The Big Bang Theory'**_ **a lot nowadays, and I'm starting to think about sci-fi, which is where I got the idea for the animatronics not being just machines or whatever.**

 **See you all next time. Thank you for reading, and please review.**

 **Blessed Be.**


	8. Chapter 8

**This is the final chapter. It also acts as an epilogue. Thank you for all the follows, faves, and reviews.**

 **To the one who asked about why the female fox animatronic attacked Jason, we'll find out in this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own** _ **'VicTORious'**_ **or** _ **'Five Nights At Freddy's'**_ **. The characters and locations are not mine as well. I only own the OC Jon, plus a few other OCs.**

 **Jade POV**

 **Three Weeks After The Last**

Walking into the office, laughing at the surprised look on Jon's face when I 'pretend' to converse with the animatronics, even telling Foxy to visit after Jon leaves, I grab the Pear Pad and my charger, glad no one ever noticed it after the investigation a few weeks ago and that Jon 'forgets' about it.

"Not counting my surprise that you're still here, but did you seriously just invite Foxy to visit you throughout the night?" Jon asks, staring at me.

"Yep." I say with a small nod, feeling a connection with the pirate fox after finding out what happened in the past. "I don't see why everyone is so afraid of those guys. They're kinda friendly." I say, chuckling when I see his shocked look.

"What the hell?" Jon asks, shaking his head, as he heads away.

"If you only knew." I whisper when I see him leave through the cameras. Not worrying about the animatronics anymore, I use my phone to look up the news article on what happened to my brother Jackson all those years ago. I've been curious about it before, but I used to mess with Tori by trying to get her to join phone sex. Needless to say, as _adventurous_ as she's gotten since we started dating, she still refuses to have phone sex with me.

Funny how she had no problem letting me finger her while we watched a movie with the gang one night a few weeks before summer vacation started.

Shaking the thoughts of Tori out of my head, I start reading the news article, the animatronics wandering around the halls around me, with Chica and Foxy acting as body guards, and Bonne and Freddy acting security by walking around the building, keeping their focus around the front and back doors.

 _Yesterday, in the early afternoon, a young boy was found murdered at a local family pizza restaurant. The boy, celebrating a birthday, was attacked by a malfunctioning animatronic._

 _While exploring the building, the young boy wandered into an area known as_ Pirate Cove _, an area themed like a pirate ship at port, where one of the animatronics acted up, the joints locking up and causing the fox-like animatronic to fall, its jaws locking around the child._

"So, that's what happened? Is that why you guys wander around now?" I ask, looking at Foxy. "Huh." I say, exiting out of the page.

The next few weeks go on as such, with me going to work, doing whatever while the animatronics wander around the building. When my shift ends each night, I nod farewell to the three on the stage before heading into Pirate Cove briefly to say goodbye to Foxy, noticing how he tends to watch the spot where Jackson was attacked by the female fox.

"You really do like it here, don't you?" Tori asks me one morning when she picks me up from work because my car is in the shop because the brakes started to fail.

"I have my reasons." I say, giving her a kiss before stealing her keys and heading to the driver's side.

"Hey, that's my car." Tori asks, staring at me.

"I know." I say, unlocking the doors. "Be nice, and I'll let you on top." I say, climbing in and closing the door behind me.

"Wait, really? You hate being on bottom." I hear Tori say before climbing into the passenger seat. "Hey, when did they get a gold bear animatronic?" She asks as I start the car.

"What gold bear?" I ask, confused, as I look around.

"There, in front of the curtain. There's a golden version of Freddy. And he's looking at us." Tori says, sounding a little creeped out with the last part.

"What the…?" I ask in a whisper, looking at the curtain to Pirate Cove. "What in the hell?" I ask, stunned at the sight.

"What? What is it?" Tori asks, looking at me.

"I wish I knew." I say, looking away and driving away. "Anyway, let's go. I'm horny, and you refuse to have phone sex with me." I say, changing the subject.

"It's weird." Tori says as I drive, making me chuckle. "And why do you want to do with while you're working? Isn't it weird to know the animatronics are wandering around while you, you know, do that?" She asks, fidgeting slightly.

"Could be worse." I counter as I drive. "Trina could be in the same room, like when I pretended I was tired and rested my head on your lap, only to gently lick and nibble on you through your pajama bottoms." I say, smirking when she lets out a small moan.

"Hey, Jade?" Tori asks a few hours later, after we lie in her bed, her thin blanket covering our sweaty bodies.

"What's up?" I ask, my hand slowly moving up and down her thigh, inching closer to her wet core.

"Why do you seem so calm at work now? Before, you would come over and look a little tense. But now? You're calm and relaxed, like you don't worry about the animatronics or anything. Why?" Tori asks, her head resting on my chest, one hand on my stomach and the other in my hair.

"I just feel relaxed there. And did you really think I'd be afraid of those things? Please. I'm scarier than them on my worst day." I joke, chuckling.

"And the thought of them attacking you never crossed your mind?" Tori asks, concern in her voice.

"Never." I say, thinking back to how Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica watched one of the cooks one day when he tried to grab my ass. Surprisingly, me telling them to ignore him, they listened. "I'm safe with them." I say, smiling a bit. "Now, want to test out your new vibrator?"

 **And that's how I'm ending this fic. Thank you for reading, and I hope you found this entertaining.**

 **So, Jade has her own little group of guardians. I'm kind of tempted to write a one-shot sequel to this, showing Tori getting protected by the animatronics one night. How does that sound to all of you?**

 **Leave a review, telling me what you thought of this.**

 **Blessed Be.**


End file.
